gasmaskandrespiratorfandomcom-20200224-history
M10
|manufacturer = Gumarny Zubri |weight = |filther = Internal Cheek Filters |thread = |period = 1980s - Present |issued = |previous = CM-3 |next = M10M }}The M10 was one of many clones of the US M17 mask, and was issued to Czechoslovakian People's Army and East German's National People’s Army. After Cold War it was replaced in Czech by M90. M10 The mask is inspired by the US M17, but has many clear differences. The exhale system is different, having a metal housing with the exhale pointing directly outwards. Instead of the M17 style exhale, where the valve is covered by rubber and forced out through the bottom of the housing. The filter openings are larger and threaded. The head harness varies as the M10 head harness is made of a thicker grey elastic fabric with a rubber head pad and large rubber pull tabs. The M17's outserts have been found to fit with M10, but are noticeably smaller, and the filters are not interchangeable between the masks. Due to the different inhale sizes, and cap attachments. The M10 mask was used by both Czechoslovakia and East Germany. And remains in use today by the Czech Republic. M10M |manufacturer = Gumarny Zubri |weight = 0.852 kg, /w bag 1.382 kg |filther = Internal Cheek Filters |thread = |period = Late 1980s / Present |issued = |previous = M10 |next = M90 }}The M10M is an upgraded model which entered production in the late 1980s. Changes encompass the head harness, the voice diaphragm/exhale system. Which was changed to a large grey plastic piece, with a long "M1" style drinking tube wrapped around the assembly with a rubber flap folding over it. Two types of filters were produced: Standard NBC filter and riot dedicated. The NBC filters are gray colore and contain activated charcoal while riot ones are white colored and use fiberglass for a filter. Carrier Additional Notes Editor's note: We are currently debating the protective nature of this mask and its filters. If you have any additional information that you would like to contribute, please post it on this article's talk page Editor's note by: EditorUK (talk) There are currently unscrupulous merchants on sites, Likes eBaY, that have been claiming that this is a current issue and will protect against Nuclear, Biological and/or Chemical Hazards. This is not true, this mask will not protect against any of the previously mentioned hazards, with the exception of chemical to some degree - It may protect slightly against Riot agents. This Mask IS NOT current issue, Because of the mask's comfort, affordability and non intrusive design it is currently seeing surprisingly high amounts of use in the US in machine shops and amongst sewer workers. In the local area (around the contributor's home) 7 out of the 8 nearby shops had OM10s or M10ms in use, 6 of them using this mask exclusively. The mask is used to filter particulates, heavy metals and their gaseous forms (such as hexavalent chromium) that can be generated from welding certain metals such as stainless steel. Because of the masks design the filters are not usually changed as these materials can be filtered by out of date or 'non-fresh' filters to be effectively filtered from the air. This mask is also still in use in Czech civil protection. Though typically for NBC purposes more modern masks are used. These are once again delegated to workers who require respiratory protection against simple particulates. KafelKarpat's M10M.jpg| Side of M10M. 2012-10-28 14.01.12.jpg|Lens outserts used to secure the rubber hood. 2012-10-28 13.39.04.jpg|Czech OM10 gas mask filters. These filters do not provide NBC protection and are only effective against simple gases such as tear gas. 2012-10-28 13.38.41.jpg|The inhale valves that are placed into the sides of the mask onto the filter. 31zIqJvNa1L. SL500 AA300 .jpg|A commonly advertised picture of the OM10. OM10M gas mask NBC filters-Wikia.jpg|Gas mask's NBC filters in and out of their foil wrapping Category:Full Face Masks Category:Cold War Era Mask Category:Military Gas Masks Category:Cheek Filter Masks Category:Czechoslovakia Category:East Germany